


Duck's a Chicken

by horrible_memes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrible_memes/pseuds/horrible_memes
Summary: Duck and Minerva have a nice little chat after the defeat of Aqualung.





	Duck's a Chicken

   Duck shut the door to his apartment and placed his bag, hat, and jacket on the hook. He groaned as he stepped in a puddle of water that had collected after yesterday’s encounter. He sighed and walked over to his kitchen, stopping on the way to greet the pitter-patter of tiny feet that approached.

   “Hey there, Smokey.” Duck said to the small, jet-black cat on the floor in front of him. Smokey responded with a cheerful mew before running over to his bowl and looked back at Duck, expectantly.

   Duck chuckled. “Nice to see you, too. Yeah, I’ll feed ya, hold on.” He shuffled towards the kitchen, grabbing a jar of cat food and a cup of instant ramen out of the fridge. He opened the jar and gave Smokey his dinner, who quickly began eating away, before preparing the ramen and placing it in the microwave. As he waited for the food to finish heating, his watch started beeping. He raised his wrist up to silence it but paused when he noticed the time.

   The digital watch face blinked in red LEDs “6:14.”

   “Ah hell.” Duck called out. He turned around and saw a familiar bright blue silhouette standing before him, arms at her hips.

   “Duck Newton!” Minerva spoke cheerfully. “Did I not say I would see you again?”

   Duck sighed. “Hey, Minerva. Yep, I seemed to have survived. Managed to succeed on the whole ‘not dying’ part.”

   Minerva scanned Duck’s surroundings before cocking her head. “Why are you in your domicile, Duck Newton? You should be out celebrating your victory with your friends and allies!”

   Duck chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not too sure I’m the ‘celebrating’ type. Besides, I still got a job to do.” He turned and pulled his dinner out of the microwave, setting it on the counter in front of him. “Now, was there anything you needed, or did ya just want to confirm that I hadn’t died?”

   “Is something troubling you, Duck Newton?” Minerva asked, walking through the counter to face Duck. “You are usually more jovial than this.”

   “...Listen, Minerva.” Duck sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Since I met you, you’ve kept on saying that I’m destined for something, that destiny chose me for some great task.”

   “Indeed, Duck Newton!” Minerva belted out. “You are destined for greatness!”

   Duck pursed his lips. “...Yeah… I gotta ask you. Is… is it possible… that destiny made a mistake?” Duck asked.

   Minerva laughed. “Of course not, Duck. How could it?”

   “Look,” Duck said, running his hand through his hair. “I’m not exactly the hero type. I’m not the kind of guy who jumps into the fray without thinking to save innocents. I’m not brave, I’m not strong, I’m not a fighter, I’m just a forest ranger with a magic talking sword. I mean, I don’t know who runs the show up in ‘Prophecy-Ville’, but I think someone didn’t do their due-diligence. I’m not a hero.” Duck slumped into a nearby stool and rested his head in his hands.

   Minerva crossed her arms. “ I know that you are scared, Duck Newton, but-”

   Duck slammed his hand on the counter, interrupting her. “Scared ain’t the fuckin’ half of it, Minerva!” He yelled. Minerva stepped back with a start.

   Duck sighed, running his hands over his face. “I… I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that. You ain’t the one who chose me, you’re just trying to do your job. I… guess I just let my emotions get the best of me. I’m sorry.”

   Minerva paused, thinking to herself for a moment. “Duck Newton, I understand you are scared. The path you are destined for is fraught with danger and hardships, and you feel you are not prepared. However, you mustn’t worry. For you are capable of more than you know. Soon, with my help, you will discover the great power that rests within you, and together with your allies, you will-” Minerva’s ghostly hologram vanished. Duck sighed, pulling a fork from a drawer and beginning to mix his ramen.

   “She really should work on timing out her sentences more.” A voice called from behind Duck, who groaned.

   “God, I need to get you a sound-proof box.” Duck said, turning around to face Beacon.

   “I would appreciate that, as I wouldn’t have to hear you pretending to talk for your cat all day.” Beacon sneered. Duck rolled his eyes before returning to his meal.

   “I must say, Duck, I was quite shocked to hear you yell at Minerva as you did,” Beacon said. “You are usually one to keep your cool.”

   “Yeah, well,” Duck said, in between slurps of ramen. “Forgive me for being on edge as of late. I did almost die yesterday.”

   “...Duck, you claim you are not one to rush into battle, that you are not brave,” Beacon said. “And yet, I have twice now witnessed as you fought against beasts of incredible strength without pause. You claim you are not a fighter, and yet you have shown incredible skill in combat. You claim you are not a hero, and yet you have joined an organization dedicated to saving lives an protecting the town from monsters. I am unsure what your qualifications for a hero are, Duck, but I feel that most would agree you are one.”

   Duck sat still for a moment, thinking to himself before sighing and turning to Beacon. “I gotta ask. Given how much you openly want me to die, why are you suddenly being nice to me?”

   Beacon growled. “Do not mistake this for endearment, Duck Newton. I would much rather be with the fire woman than you and cannot wait for the day when you finally die in combat. But, as long as you persist, I am bound to you, Duck. And seeing as you refuse to die, I cannot have you quit now. I am not going back into that cursed flea market, Duck Newton.”

   Duck chuckled. “Alright, I get ya. I’ll keep going for now.” He sighed and returned to his dinner. “Sides, I can’t have these things running amok in the forest. We got enough problems with campers already. I ain’t gonna let some weird monsters threaten my forest.”


End file.
